


Have You Done Yours?

by NanoTwentyFaces



Series: A Crow and his Fledglings [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Uncle and Niece moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Qrow is grading his students' work one night, a sleepy Yang comes to him with an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Done Yours?

**Author's Note:**

> We've had a Qrow and Ruby fic. Now it's time for some Qrow and Yang. Prepare those feels, and hearts.

Qrow sat at the kitchen table, reading essays from his students. He’d read one, make a few notes, and flip to the next. Only one light was on. Dimmed, so as to not bother the girls he’d put to bed awhile ago, whose door remained open so he could keep an eye on them. Tai’s door remained closed as always these days. The routine of the evening: make dinner and take some to Tai, then getting the girls ready for bed usually followed by a bedtime story, then checking on Tai once again before calling it a night. He’d been away from Signal for several days, so now was probably a good time to start catching up on his work. In his time away, he’d left a substitute with his class plans and they were kind enough to forward all his student’s work to him in Patch. 

He took a swig from his flask, flipping to the next paper. This was the only time he really got to have any drinks now. Back when he babysat for Tai and Summer they had made it very clear there was no drinking around Ruby or Yang. Stubborn as he was, he actually followed their demand. Course, once he’d spent a little time with the kids, he didn’t entirely mind not being able to drink. Though, there was that one time with the tea party. 

Taking his attention back to the  papers, he chuckled at tiny notes written on the bottom all of them. Comments about how they missed him, and hoped he would return to Signal soon, wishing him well, and even a few mentions about their combat training.  He could have sworn that most of these kids disliked him. Guess there's always room for surprises. 

He lifted his gaze away from the  papers at the sound of creaking floorboards and a small voice. “Uncle Qrow?”

Yang stood at the edge of the  hallway, yawning and rubbing her eyes with one hand. 

Qrow set the papers on the table. “What’s up, Firecracker? Something wrong?”

 She yawned again, blinking in the light. “I can't sleep.” 

“Why not? You feel sick?” Qrow inquired, leaning forward.

She shook her head. “No.”

“Just one those nights then.” He sighed, leaning back in the chair, crossing his arms. “Tell you what, why don't we-”

“Everyone is crying…”

He stopped, looking back down at her, frowning. Yang stared at the ground, fidgeting slightly as she continued. “Ever since Mom died. Daddy’s been crying, Ruby’s been crying, and everyone that knew mom has been crying.”

Qrow rubbed the back of his head, taking in her words. “Yeah, they have.” He didn't expect to to hear this right now. Much less from Yang. She obviously understood what happened, but still in the mindset of a child. He leaned forward again, waiting. There was more to be said. He felt it. 

“What about you?” She started, timidly. “I haven't seen you crying. Have you been?” Only now did she look up at him. Tired, small violet eyes meeting his red. 

 The silence hung in the air, before he slowly started. Gently breaking through the silence, as if it were a soft fragile thing. “I’ve already done my crying.” She crooked her head, a sign of wanting him to go on. He gestured his hand, ushering her to come over. Timidly, she walked over, her Uncle softly picking her up under her arms and setting her on his lap.  “But the question is, have you done yours?”

She gazed up at him, curiously. 

“Huh?”

He settled back into the chair, one arm resting on the armrest, the other around Yang’s waist. “I came here to help take care of you, your sister, and Tai. And like you, I’'ve seen them crying about your mom.” He paused glancing at her. “But I haven't seen you crying either. Not once.” He cocked his head still looking at her. “Any reason why?”

She looked down, gripping her  pajama bottoms, taking a deep breath. “Because….I promised Mom that I would help look after Ruby and be the best big sister she has. I have to be strong for Ruby, so I can't cry. I can't look after her if I cry.” A few sniffles came out that she tried to hide. 

Qrow shifted so she was closer  to him. “Well, that's a pretty big promise. But you’re the older sibling. It’s already your job to look after them.” She watched him intently, listening. “But just because you're the older sibling doesn't mean you're not allowed to cry. Everybody has to at some point.”

Yang frowned, looking back  down at her brown pajama pants. 

“And, well, we’re the only ones  out here and awake.” He added, getting her to look back up at him. “It could be our little secret this time.” 

He lifted his arm from her waist  as she slowly scooted closer, laying against his chest; placing his arm back down around her shoulders. He turned back to his papers on the table as he felt and heard soft, little cries start to come from the little blonde. 

Soon, the cries became quieter  as Yang started to fall asleep in his lap. Waiting until she finally did, Qrow carefully picked her up, taking her back to her and Ruby’s room. He laid her down in the yellow bed, tucking her in. He softly petted her head before heading back out to the kitchen. At least, after making sure the window was locked again. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
